


In This Together

by Tezca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, mentioned Demon Bobby Singer, mentioned Hunter Crowley, mentioned OC angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Thrown into another universe (nothing new for anyone with the last name of Winchester), Dean hopelessly prays.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	In This Together

It’s been three months, three long, exhaustive months and they were nowhere even close to figuring out how to get back home. And home was relative right? To anyone else on this planet it would mean a location here in whatever country they were in with a family they loved. Whether it was by blood or chosen, they can always be comforted by the fact they had a place to feel loved and welcomed. 

Even if it’s a place that wasn’t permanent, like a different run down, dingy motel every night. People here can be rest assured that no matter their lot in life, they were a piece that fitted perfectly into the grand Universal jigsaw puzzle.

To Dean and Castiel, well, this world certainly looked very much like the one they were used to. Angels, demons, ghosts...they all existed alongside other supernatural entities too innumerable to count. Of course, this meant there were hunters.

But at the same time, there might as well be a big bright neon sign that flashed how this Universe wasn’t theirs to occupy. That is, to put it in another way, they were an anomaly here. And anyone who was even adjacent to anything mythical related can tell they weren’t part of this particular Universal code. As if someone just logged onto a computer, booted up the game and inserted an unapproved addition of two characters before it was shipped out to stores. 

And, to be fair here, creatures like vampires and werewolves can’t tell Dean and his angel were not from this world. But surely angels and demons were able to, right? That made the most sense to them which is why the two of them are trying to lay as low as possible.

Especially since, as they both discovered very quickly, this world was as different in all the ways it was similar to what they were used to. It was so topsy-turvy in the most unexpected ways that Dean and Cas took to drinking to help it all sink in the first couple of nights.

For one thing,  _ Bobby _ was the demon. 

And  _ Crowley _ was the hunter.

No telling who their counterparts might be in this alternate world either. Dean theorized that perhaps there was a similar switcheroo at play here. Maybe his counterpart was an angel and Castiel was a human. That did make credible sense when one stopped to think on it for more than a nanosecond. 

But, on the other hand, it was a crapshoot. There are many permutations to how any one version of them turned out. In one world, their counterparts might just be just a normal civilian who lived the hunting free life. Another, a monster of some of kind. Take those two hypothetical scenarios and add in all the millions and billions of different circumstances and/or types of monster one can apply to either situation and you got….the mother of all headaches truthfully. 

Point was, there was no concrete way to base his theory off of. It was all down to a game of chance really. The best they can do is make somewhat of an educated guess as to who or what their friends and family doppelganger were here.

For all Dean knew, his counterpart and his brother could’ve been from Johannesburg, South Africa or Poteet, Texas. And there was only so much one can glean from research, which was unfortunately not a whole lot. Would be hell of a lot easier if the Dean of this world was well known like some kind of actor or singer. Or hell, if this was one of those bizarro worlds where everything was a long running tv show called Supernatural.

(Deep down Dean felt a good amount of relief that this wasn’t the case. He can overall handle a reality where Bobby was an honest to god, freaking King of Hell better than one where his life was all fake. Created purely for the sake of entertainment for the masses. 

The closer in similarities between two worlds, they both had posit one day, the easier to process the new reality. That didn’t mean they would ever get used to it completely, but enough to deal with it.)

Luckily, the two had eventually found out what their counterparts were. It had only been a couple of days since they were unceremoniously thrown into this alien world by an irate witch. To make a long story short, they ran into the aforementioned hunter - Crowley - and he helped them out. Gave them a spare laptop, car and most importantly, money. Which they have accumulated to a more decent amount thanks to Dean’s poker games in bars along the way.

(Crowley had also given them some pertinent information to know while stuck in this hell of a world. Namely that Dean’s - and by proxy Sam’s counterpart - was the angel and the archdick respectively while Castiel and Gabriel were the hunters. 

Dean and his angel here cannot be blamed one iota for ending up with a massive hangover the day after they learned all this.)

The two were under the covers in nothing but shirts and boxers at some two bit motel in rural South Dakota. A lazy ‘day off’ in their current mission to find a way home to do nothing but sleep, eat and watch crap tv together.

Castiel snoozed away at the moment, his head on Dean’s chest while the other watched tv on low volume. He normally wouldn’t sleep, with what being an angel and all, but the loss of his connection to his Heaven meant one thing. His Grace and abilities had been noticeably reduced. 

For all intents and purposes, he was basically rendered human. And the thing they didn’t know for sure was if his Grace would eventually run out, or if there would be enough to sustain his immortality. But they didn’t want to dwell on the mortality issue or any other negatives. They will find a way home, even if they had to rip the world apart for a spell that would work. 

Eventually Dean shut off the tv, the show has ended and there weren't any other shows on to catch his attention. The late morning light had brightened the room via a small crack in the curtain. It gave the room a warm, soft glow that didn’t help to quell the great, out of place feeling that shimmered just beneath the surface. 

Dean ended up staring at the ceiling, his mind wandered off to the current situation at hand. It was a straight up miracle really that they hadn’t run into any monsters and demons thus far. That was always going to be an ever present risk in any universe where monsters exist. It was just, monsters weren't their main priority anymore. 

(That said, if someone was in trouble, you can bet your ass they are going to save them. Just meant they weren’t going to actively take on a case.)

“Hey, breaker breaker um...” Dean started, his voice low, soft and a tinge of desperation to it. The sentence had started off strong but quickly faded off into confused silence. He picked up after a scant moment had passed, “Anauel, who art hopefully followed our ass over here...listen, me and Cas, we can use some help right now. We’ve been stuck in this bizarro world-”

Castiel, meanwhile, stirred and opened his eyes at the sound of Dean’s voice. Just in time to catch the gist of what Dean was doing. He didn’t want to interrupt, mostly because he’d barely woken up, but he also didn’t know what to say as an immediate response.

Dean continued, “And God help me, we both know I have to be pretty freaking  _ desperate _ to be asking for your help. An angel sent out to spy on me, Cas and Sam, truth be told you’re still one of the last angels I would willingly pray for help-” His voice rose just a tad in volume and desperation. 

A few seconds passed as Dean took a long suffered, weary breath, “-But I’m desperate here. Me and Cas don't have one hell of an idea left on how to get home. We’ve been here for three goddamn months, we don’t have any friends here or anything! Probably what you want, with what being the angelic dick that you are. Nothing new there...you probably want us being stuck here but...would it be more fun in some sick pathetic way for us to be in the same universe so you can keep up your stupid little spy game?!” 

A few seconds of silence passed, heavy with the anguish over the fact that realistically there was more of a chance of them being stuck here for a while. Months, maybe years before they even get a small lead in the right direction. And that was just on the unlikely assumption that Sam wasn’t able to get them back.

After all Sam was there when the whole thing happened in the first place. The witch had blasted a brilliance of white light towards them, Castiel immediately ran and tried to push the brothers out of the way. Obviously he was only able to grab Dean before it was all over. Sam was still in the line of fire so he might’ve been sent to a world just like they did. Only Sam wasn’t holding on to either of them, which explained why Dean and Castiel hadn’t been separated. 

Now it was just the daunting question of where Sam landed. There was of course the very real chance he landed in a world where it was impossible to travel between worlds. Worlds where the supernatural was all pretend, like that one universe where he and Sam were actors.

(Even all this time, a world where his life is a TV show was still among the weirdest he’d encountered. Probably the weirdest. Not that this world was any less weird.)

“You told me once this is a hokey Hallmark movie thing to say but,” Castiel started when it was apparent Dean wasn’t going to continue, “At least we have each other.” He finished as he moved his gaze to meet Dean’s wonderful emerald eyes.

Dean softly chuckled as he faced his lover of five months with a warm, intimate look, “You’re right that is a little hokey but you got a point.” He conceded as he turned himself around enough to give him a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
